In automobile field, vehicle components such as a headliner is usually attached to a vehicle frame by connectors. With the current technologies, a clip housing of the connector is usually attached to the vehicle parts using adhesives. However, the adhesive connection may not be secured, and thus may cause the vehicle part to be detached. To solve this issue, an improved current technology integrates the clip housing into the vehicle parts via molding process.
This molding technique, however, has drawbacks as well. Due to upward pushing effect of thermal stress in the molding process, the area of the vehicle part covered by the clip housing would be protruded toward the inner portion of the clip housing causes in a recess on a surface toward the passenger, and thus affects the quality in appearance of the vehicle part, which would result in complaint from customers and results in an issue on the vehicle's quality.